Walt Disney Legacy Collection/Mickey Mouse: The Color Collection
Mickey Mouse: The Color Collection is one of the five sets in the third wave of the Walt Disney Legacy Collection, chronicling the 46 color shorts in Mickey Mouse's filmography, three promotional shorts, and two feature film segments. Shorts Disc 1 * The Band Concert (1935) * Mickey's Garden (1935) * Mickey's Fire Brigade (1935) * Pluto's Judgement Day (1935; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * On Ice (1935) * Mickey's Polo Team (1936) * Orphans' Picnic (1936) * Mickey's Grand Opera (1936) * Thru the Mirror (1936) * Mickey's Rival (1936) * Moving Day (1936) * Alpine Climbers (1936) * Mickey's Circus (1936; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Mickey's Elephant (1936) * The Worm Turns (1937; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Magician Mickey (1937; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Moose Hunters (1937) * Mickey's Amateurs (1937; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Hawaiian Holiday (1937) * Clock Cleaners (1937) * Lonesome Ghosts (1937) * Boat Builders (1938) * Mickey's Trailer (1938) * The Whalers (1938) * Mickey's Parrot (1938) * Brave Little Tailor (1938) Disc 2 * Society Dog Show (1939) * The Pointer (1939) * Tugboat Mickey (1940) * Pluto's Dream House (1940; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (1940; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * The Little Whirlwind (1941) * The Nifty Nineties (1941; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Orphans' Benefit (1941) * Mickey's Birthday Party (1942) * Symphony Hour (1942; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Mickey's Delayed Date (1947) * Mickey Down Under (1948) * Mickey and the Seal (1948) * R'Coon Dawg (1951) * Pluto's Party (1952) * Pluto's Christmas Tree (1952) * The Simple Things (1953) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * The Prince and the Pauper (1990; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Runaway Brain (1995; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) Bonus features * "Mickey Mouse in Vibrant Technicolor" (documentary on the rest of Mickey's career, The Band Concert, his redesign, starring in Fantasia, and the many comebacks planned by the studio) * Storyboards for various shorts ** The Band Concert ** Thru the Mirror ** Clock Cleaners ** Lonesome Ghosts ** Brave Little Tailor ** The Pointer ** The Little Whirlwind ** The Nifty Nineties ** Symphony Hour * Galleries ** Background paintings ** Cel setups ** Other animation drawings ** Posters ** In print ** Other publicity * Audio commentaries for selected shorts ** The Band Concert (David Gerstein, Leonard Maltin, Jerry Beck, Jim Korkis, and Richard Sherman) ** Pluto's Judgement Day (Andreas Deja) ** Mickey's Polo Team (J.B. Kaufman) ** Mickey's Grand Opera (Richard Sherman) ** Thru the Mirror (Eric Goldberg and Jim Korkis) ** Mickey's Rival (Devon Baxter and J.B. Kaufman) ** Alpine Climbers (Hans Perk) ** Magician Mickey (Devon Baxter and David Gerstein) ** Clock Cleaners (Michael Barrier) ** Lonesome Ghosts (Eric Goldberg) ** The Whalers (Eric Goldberg) ** Brave Little Tailor (David Gerstein and Michael Barrier; archival audio by Jack Kinney) ** The Pointer (Mark Henn; archival audio by Frank Thomas) ** "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" (Leonard Maltin, Jerry Beck, Jim Korkis, and Richard Sherman) ** The Little Whirlwind (J.B. Kaufman) ** The Nifty Nineties (Leonard Maltin and Didier Ghez) ** Mickey's Birthday Party (Leonard Maltin and Jerry Beck) ** Symphony Hour (Thad Komorowski) ** Mickey and the Seal (Jerry Beck) ** The Simple Things (Leonard Maltin and Jerry Beck) ** Mickey's Christmas Carol (Mark Henn, Burny Mattinson, and Andreas Deja) ** The Prince and the Pauper (Mark Henn, Andreas Deja, and Leonard Maltin) ** Runaway Brain (David Gerstein, Russi Taylor, and Chris Bailey) * Animation drafts for various shorts ** The Band Concert ** Mickey's Fire Brigade ** Pluto's Judgement Day ** On Ice ** Orphans' Picnic ** Thru the Mirror ** Clock Cleaners ** Lonesome Ghosts ** Brave Little Tailor ** The Pointer ** The Little Whirlwind ** Mickey's Delayed Date * Pencil tests for three shorts ** Mickey's Fire Brigade ** Pluto's Judgement Day ** On Ice * The Lost Treasures of Disney: "The Mickey Cartoons That Never Were" ** Plight of the Bumble Bee (1951) ** The Talking Dog (1951) ** Gallery ** Featurette * "Master Class" feature on Hawaiian Holiday * Isolated audio tracks for various shorts ** Music-and-effects only *** On Ice *** The Worm Turns *** Clock Cleaners *** Lonesome Ghosts *** Mickey's Trailer *** Brave Little Tailor *** Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip *** Mickey and the Seal ** Music-only *** The Band Concert *** Thru the Mirror *** Mickey's Rival *** The Little Whirlwind * Promotional shorts (all preceded by introductions by Leonard Maltin) ** Parade of the Award Nominees (1932) ** Mickey's Surprise Party (1939) ** Standard Parade for 1939 (1939) * Segments of Fantasia and ''Fun and Fancy Free'' ** "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" (1940) ** "Mickey and the Beanstalk" (1947) * Deleted animation from "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" * Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip'' recording session''' * Featurettes and interviews ** "Mickey in Living Color" ** "Mickey's Cartoon Comeback" ** "Hot Dog!: The Voices Behind the Mice" ** "Mickey's Portrait Artist: John Hench" * Mickey on the Walt Disney Anthology ** "The Adventures of Mickey Mouse" ** "The Mickey Mouse Anniversary Show" ** "Mickey's 50" ** "Mickey's 60th Birthday" ** Mickey Cartoon Physics ("The Plausible Impossible") ** Excerpt from "Tricks of Our Trade" * "'''The Making of ''Mickey's Christmas Carol" (1984) * "Mickey Meets the Maestro" * Mickey Mouse Disco (1980) * Once Upon a Mouse (1981) * Totally Minnie (1988) * Bonus shorts: ** "Croissant de Triomphe" ** "Potatoland" * Alternate opening title sequences Pack-in material * Lithographs ** Clock Cleaners animation drawing ** Mickey model sheet * Posters ** The Band Concert theatrical poster ** Fantasia oil painting * The Band Concert press kit replica * Set of lobby card replicas * Magician Mickey animation cel replica Technical specifications * 1080p High-Definition * Pillarboxed Fullscreen (1.37:1; optional for Mickey's Christmas Carol) * Widescreen ** 1.66:1 (The Prince and the Pauper and Runaway Brain; optional for Mickey's Christmas Carol) ** 1.78:1 ("Croissant de Triomphe" and "Potatoland") * Audio ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 1.0 (1932-1953) ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 4.0 (Mickey's Christmas Carol and The Prince and the Pauper) ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1 (The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Runaway Brain, "Croissant de Triomphe", and "Potatoland") ** Commentaries: Dolby Digital 1.0, Dolby Digital 2.0 ** Isolated audio tracks: DTS-HD High-Resolution Audio 1.0 * Subtitles ** English SDH ** Spanish ** French ** German ** Portuguese Category:Walt Disney Legacy Collection